1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise and training program and more specifically it relates to a sports specific training program application for efficiently creating a customizable training program for an athlete of a particular sport which is accessible via online and can be viewed in various formats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Sports specific training and exercise programs have been widely used in the past. However, because of the wide array of individual skill and fitness levels, body traits, schedules, and the different sports which require varying levels of experience, skill and aptitude, the training programs generally do not effectively adapt to the particular user's needs and can thus be unfulfilling or largely unproductive for the user.
One way in which the lack of customized training programs has been overcome is by hiring a personal trainer to customize a specific training program, and monitor the athlete's progress through the program. However, hiring a personal trainer is often times be overly expensive and time restrictive for most individuals. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved sports specific training program application for efficiently creating dynamic customizable and personalized training programs for an athlete of a particular sport, which is accessible via online and can be viewed in various formats.